This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Rhode Island College students and faculty within the Chemical Dependency &Addiction Studies (CDAS) Program will conduct an investigation of an Internet-based training modality for addictions counselors. Despite government initiatives to translate evidence-based research to substance abuse treatment context, transmission of research to practicing professionals has been limited. Studies found that one-third of counselors working with addicted individuals may not have any experience with substance abuse specific training. The majority of behavioral health practitioners have infrequent experience with continuing education events that serve as the primary modality for transmission of addiction information. Continuing education conferences have not impacted on the practice of treatment providers. Therefore, addiction research remains largely isolated from providers it is intended to inform. Barriers to training were time commitments, inadequate financial resources, and inconvenient training locations. Although some internet-learning addiction education programs exist, none addresses the evidence-based treatment of individuals with co-occurring addiction disorders and medical problems. This on-line coursework would help bridge the gap between knowledge of effective treatment in research to actual practice in the community [unreadable]a priority identified by the Institute of Medicine. The Internet-Based Addiction Counselor Education Study (IBACES) will: 1) implement a pilot demonstration of an Internet based program for training CDAS student, with later generalization to community-based practitioners 2) disseminate current knowledge about the Addiction Counseling Competencies of Professional Practice and examine their impact on State Certification for Chemical Dependency Counseling. 3) conduct a randomized controlled trial to measure knowledge transfer and preparation using the Internet.